


Mutual Fondness

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Confession, Drusselstein driving test, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fondness confession, Friendship, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Doonkleberry Imperative, crush confession, frienemies, hand holding, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed innocent enough; holding the Doctor's hand while he was waiting for the Driving Test to start. But what Perry didn't count on was the little confession that came with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't resist writing this after watching The Doonkleberry Imperative episode. The Perryshmirtz bonding was adorable.

It was weird holding the Doctor's hand. This grown man, this human adult, scared of a Drusselstein Driving Test. Though based on the woman manning the desk at the DMV, Perry could understand why.

That woman had frightened him. And he wasn't one to get scared easily.

But a simple driving test? It couldn't be that bad.

Could it?

Doofenshmirtz squeezed his paw one last time before letting go and climbing into the driver's seat.

For a moment, he vaguely wondered what side of the road they drove on here. Or if they even drove on the road at all. There was nothing but dirt, bumps, rocks and cobbled paths here.

He shuddered.

"Okay, this is just another Drusselstein Driving Test right?" Doofenshmirtz fumbled with his seatbelt, clicking against it before the platypus finally reached over and grabbed it, locking it into place. "Thanks Perry the Platypus."

He saluted, carefully watching the Doctor. The man appeared to be sweating.

"Well, you know, this isn't my first time taking the Drusselstein Driving Test. I mean, I took it before. Of course, I failed it seven times, but I mean really, when you have a yak walking right in the middle of the roadanyway, it's not my fault the yak wouldn't move. Besides, look what I had to work with." He pointed to the road in front of them. "That Perry the Platypus, is not safe to drive on."

The platypus gulped again.

"Uh, this is going to sound weird, butcould you please hold my hand again? You know, because it makes me feel better?"

Perry obliged, gently placing his paw over the Doctor's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Perry the Platypus, there'suhsomething I want to tell you. This is kind of weird and all, butif we don't make it out of this alive, I just want you to know that" the Doctor swallowed. "Well, I'm ratherfond of you, let's put it that way."

He started, eyes wide. Did Doofenshmirtz just say what he thought he just said? He searched the Doctor's face. The man merely stared back at him, eyes wide and brimming with hope.

The platypus held up a paw, ready to chatter something when they were rudely interrupted.

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz! Do you attest that you are ready to take this driving test?"

The Doctor let go of his paw, turning his attention to the Driving Instructor outside. "Yes."

"Good. You may start."

"Uh, I'm not ready yet. Give me a minute to psych myself up." He glanced at the platypus. "So Perry the Platypus, what was it you were going toAHHH!"

Before Perry could respond, a loud bang was heard and the car lurched forward, careening down the hill at an alarming rate. He gripped the side of the passenger seat, hanging on for dear life.

If they managed to make it out of this alive, Perry was going to hug the Doctor and somehow let him know that the fondness was mutual.

Right after the car stopped rolling.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel/companion piece to this story can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4125009


End file.
